Various wiping devices, e.g., pump down plugs, pigs, wiper plugs, wiper darts, liner wipers, etc. are used in the downhole drilling and completion industry. Although these devices work for their intended purpose, each is not without its own advantages and tradeoffs. The industry would well receive advancements and alternate embodiments for wiping devices.